Soccer Boys
by gublers
Summary: Little Henry is determined to play soccer in a real team this summer! Pretty much some family/friendship fluff! Slight AU, as in no Will. Might be the first in a series.


**AN:** So I guess this idea came to me while I was watching the kids at their soccer practice. I am leaving it as a one-shot for now, but I might add a chapter to this story to develop the JJ/Hotch friendship. If you guys enjoy this story and want more, I have a few other ideas for stories with Jack and Henry. Just let me know!

This is slightly-AU, as I don't particularly like Will as a character, so I wrote him off, but this collection of stories (if it transforms into that) is very unlikely to develop romantic parings. It's just family/friendship fluff!

It has not been beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine! Please let me know if you spot anything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Criminal Minds_ or its characters. This is for entertainment purpose only, and I am not receiving any kind of compensations.

* * *

"Mama?" Henry dropped his spoon unceremoniously in this cereal bowl, and stared up at his mom with the most serious look on his face.

"Yes, baby?" Their last case had worn her out, and she was running on fumes. The team had gotten home in the middle of the night, and JJ had driven straight to her best friend's house to pick up her son, knowing Garcia had to go into work the next day. The Bureau's servers had been attacked, or something, JJ couldn't remember. She was leaning on the kitchen counter with her eyes closed when Henry had spoken.

"You know Jack plays soccer? He plays soccer outside with other boys, in a real team. Jack, he is Agent Hotch'er's son, he's your friend, he works with you," the young boy said, barely stopping his ramble for a breath. JJ had a feeling about where this conversation was going, and 6:30am was definitely too early to see a look of disappointment on her son's face.

"Yes, sweetie, of course I know who Jack is," she replied, and forced a tired smile on her face.

"Jack said nobody beats his daddy. He's a superhero! Just like my daddy was, uh mama?" The little blond boy looked at her with a beautiful smile and shiny blue eyes.

JJ's heart sunk, and she felt her smile faltered. She definitely didn't like where this was going. Henry was dealing remarkably well with the loss of his father, but for JJ, it was still a raw wound. She wasn't sure how long she could keep her composure. The happy façade she always had on around her baby boy was slowly crumbling, and she had to divert his attention before the walls collapsed for good.

"Yes, baby, just like your daddy. Now what about Jack playing soccer?" she asked, hoping to stir the conversation away from Will.

"He plays in a real team," Henry repeated. "When you were gone to chase the bad guys, we went to see Jack practice. Their team is called The Lions, and they have games every weekend, on the day we don't have school! I want to play too," he stated calmly, apparently tired of running around the bush.

"Well," JJ started, "after breakfast and morning cartoons, we can go outside and kick the ball around. You know mommy loves to play soccer with you."

"No, I want to play in a team! With other friends, with Jack!" Henry exclaimed. His previous, cheerful attitude was quickly clouding over.

"We talked about this, Henry," JJ sighed. "We missed the inscription deadline; we'll have to wait for the new season, buddy."

"It's not fair! Jack gets to play, and Agent Hotch'er is the coach!" Henry pushed his now soggy cereal bowl roughly in front of him, before crossing his arms on his chest, pouting.

"Henry," JJ said, using her former Media Liaison voice, warning him that she wouldn't tolerate his petulant attitude, but not for a lack of understanding. "Even if you could play this season, you wouldn't be in Jack's team. He's older than you. You wouldn't be in the same age group."

The young child seemed to be considering her explanation for a bit, and then he lowered his head before saying, "but daddy promised I could play this summer." And with that said, he pushed himself off his chair, and ran to his room.

At his words, JJ felt as if she'd been punched in the stomach. She tried to reach back to hold onto the counter, but her legs gave out, and she slid down to the floor, releasing the tears that had threatened to fall since her son had mentioned her late husband. The profiler was thankful Henry had actually retreated in his room; he didn't deserve to see his mama like this she thought.

After a few minutes of crying silently, JJ got up, and walked to the sink to wash her face. She patted gently her face dry with the dishtowel. Taking a few deep breathes to regain her composure, she plastered a bright smile on, and went to Henry's room. She knocked softly on the door, before pushing it open.

Henry was sitting on the floor, playing with his little superhero figurines with a picture of his daddy propped up on his play table next to him.

"Hey buddy," JJ breathed out.

Henry looked up, but didn't say anything, Superman hanging in midair.

"I'm really sorry mama forgot to sign you up for the soccer team this summer," the blonde woman started. "I know you really wanted to play, but mommy just forgot," JJ admitted.

Henry nodded. He placed Superman on the floor, but not ready to give up just yet said very matter-of-factly, "mama, Agent Hotch'er is your friend. Maybe if you asked him, he would let me play in his team even though I'm five and Jack is what?" he asked, shaking is little hand trying to remember.

"Jack is eight."

"Okay, even if I'm five and Jack is eight," he cocked his head to the side, waiting for her response.

Yes, he was definitely Mama's boy, never giving up until he had his way. The thought made JJ smile.

"Buddy, even if Agent Hotchner did, you don't have any proper soccer gear. You couldn't play…"

"Yes I do! Auntie Pen'lope bought me shoes and pads!" he said excitedly.

"Shin guards, they are shin guards, not pads," JJ found herself correcting him, not having fully registered what Henry had just told her.

The little boy sprung up, and ran to his bed next to which laid his very own go bag. Since Will's death, Henry spent a lot of nights over at Garcia who usually babysat for JJ when the team had to leave the state. He rummaged through his bag, and proudly took out a brand new pair of neon orange and green soccer shoes, and the protecting equipment needed.

"Look, Mama! I'm ready to play! Can you call Jack's daddy now?" Henry's face was once again illuminated, and JJ didn't have the heart to say no.

"Sure, buddy. But if Hotch says no, there's nothing we can do, alright?" She waited for her son to agree to her terms, and once he nodded energetically in agreement she added, "If he says no, we can still go see Jack's game, and kick the ball around, just you and me. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan, mama! I'm so excited!" he squealed happily.

"Awesome, buddy! Now show me those cool things Auntie Penelope got you."

Henry brought his soccer attire to his mom, telling her how he got to choose his new shoes by himself, and how he wanted those so badly because they were his two favourite colours. As JJ inspected the shoes with an expert eye, she noticed a bright pink post-it inside the left shoe.

**I can't believe you, the ex-soccer star, haven't equipped Henry with the essentials! Fulfilled my fairy godmother duty! Love you, PG xx**

JJ couldn't help but smile. She would have to think of a way to repay her friend for all the things the tech genius had done for her and Henry in the past few months. Maybe a girl weekend at the spa – but then who would babysit Henry – or maybe they should take a spontaneous vacation, and visit Emily. JJ and Henry had hopped on a plane two weeks after the tragedy. JJ had needed of a change of scenery, and after talking on the phone, Prentiss had emailed her two tickets to London. The blonde agent knew Penelope missed the former profiler like crazy, it could be a good idea.

"Mama, are you gonna call Mr. Hotch'ner now?" Henry asked, pulling JJ out of her thoughts.

"It's still pretty early, buddy. I'll call him in an hour, ok? Why don't you go watch your cartoons, and mommy is gonna tidy things up up here."

Henry seemed to think the proposition was fair, and he darted out and down the stairs to watch his morning dose of _Spongebob_.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Not really sure at what time Jack's game was supposed to be at, JJ figured the sooner she'd call, the better. She had to admit to herself she was pretty nervous to be calling her boss for such a favour, but she had promised Henry she would call, and so, she did.

"Hotchner," her boss answered, his voice gruff with sleep. JJ cringed when she realised she had probably woken him up. That was great, not only was she calling with a pretty big request, but she had interrupted his precious sleep. Jack was probably still with Jessica she assumed.

"Hey Hotch, it's JJ. I'm sorry if I woke you," she apologized, feeling a fresh wave of tears stinging her eyes.

"JJ, please don't tell me we have another case?" Aaron had requested his team to be off duty for the weekend, knowing the previous case had been especially hard on everyone.

"No, nothing like that," she said in a strangled voice.

Picking up on her distress, Hotch sat straight up in bed, and shook off the remnants of his sleep. After Will had passed away, he had told her she could call him anytime of the day if she ever needed or wanted to talk. He had assured her she would never be bothering him, and he had made her promise that she would come to him if she was having a hard time, just like he had made Prentiss promised before. They had never been what you could call close, but Aaron knew what it was like to lose someone close, and he would do anything he could to help. His team, JJ, was family, and he felt protective of them all.

"What's wrong, JJ? Has something happened?" he asked calmly, hoping his tone was friendly enough not to put her off. Hotch heard her take a sharp intake of breath, and for a second, he thought she had hung up on him, but then, a tornado of words hit him.

"Henry went to see Jack's soccer practice with Garcia this week, and Will had promised him he would be playing in a team this summer, not just with mommy in the backyard. But then…" JJ chocked on a sob, "…and I completely forgot to sign him up, and now he wants to play in a _real_ team, and of course I told him we were too late for the season, but he wouldn't let it go. Garcia bought him a pair of soccer shoes, can you believe it? So I was wondering if there was any way he could get into Jack's team. I know Henry's younger. I mean, he doesn't even have to play. If he could just sit on the bench…" The younger agent was breathless, mortified that she had let her emotions got the better of her.

"JJ," her boss started.

"Of course he can't, I'm so sorry I woke you up, Hotch."

"JJ," Hotch repeated, a little louder.

"Mama! Did you call Jack's daddy? Can I play soccer with Jack? Are you crying?" Henry fired the questions as he burst into the room.

"Mommy's on the phone with Agent Hotchner, baby." JJ said, holding up her cellphone for him to see. "I don't think…"

"Jennifer Jareau!" Hotch practically yelled into the phone. Startled, JJ held up a finger to her son, telling him to wait a second.

"Yes, sir?"

"Well, now that I have your attention," Hotch said mildly amused, "I just wanted to let you know that we'll be happy to have Henry in our team, and that, for the rest of the season if that's what he wants, and if you agree of course. The game is at 11 this morning. I'll text you the park's address after I shower or I can pick you up on my way to get Jack."

"Oh! No, no, it's okay. Just text me the name of the park, and Henry and I will be there," JJ breathed, clearly relieved.

"Hotch, I… Thank you so much, this means a lot," she only managed to whisper, her emotions getting the better of her once more.

"Well if Henry is as good as his mom, we're going to have to thank you, and not the other way around," Hotch joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't mention it, and JJ? Don't call me Sir when we're not at work. I'll see you then."

"Okay, sorry! See you later, bye Hotch." JJ hung up the phone, and looked down at Henry with a smile on her face.

"Well buddy, go get your stuff ready, someone has a soccer game in a few hours!" she announced cheerfully.

"Yaaaay!" Henry squealed, jumping up and down, before running to his mom, and wrapping his arms around her waist for a quick hug.

"I love you, mama."

"I love you too, baby," JJ said, running her fingers through his blond hair.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

They got to the park twenty-five minutes early. Henry was so thrilled to not only be part of a team, but a "big boy" team, that it had been hard to keep him entertained from the moment JJ had announced he was going to play until they left for the park. He had insisted on getting dressed, put on his new shoes and shin guards right away, and had then taken JJ up on her offer to kick the ball around in the yard. "I have to practice, mama!" he had declared.

It was a beautiful summer day, the sun was burning high and there wasn't a cloud in the clear blue sky. As soon as JJ parked her black SUV, the back door flew open, and Henry jumped out, pulling his sport bag behind him.

"Henry, what's the rule about getting out of the car?" JJ asked as she shut her own door.

"Wait 'til mommy or daddy open the door before I get out," Henry said sheepishly. "It's just that I'm so excited! Eeeeeh!"

"Alright, buddy. We'll let this one slide," JJ laughed, winking at her son. "Did you put the sunscreen in your bag like mommy asked you, Henry?"

A worried expression crossed the little boy's face. He dropped his bag on the ground, and searched through it hurriedly. After a moment, the worry washed from his face to be replaced with a happy grin as he showed JJ the bottle in question.

"Perfect," JJ told him. She had in fact a spare bottle in her purse, but she was trying to slowly give Henry a little more responsibilities. "Let's put some cream on you before you go join your teammates."

Henry popped the cap open, and poured a generous amount of sunblock in his hands, some of it running through is fingers, and dripping on the asphalt ground.

"Whoa, buddy!" JJ exclaimed. "You don't need that much, here, let mommy help you." She knelt down in front of Henry, and started to rub the cream on his arms and legs.

"Well, we got Henry's little arms and legs covered, are we missing any part?" JJ asked him with an exaggerated questioning look on her face.

"My face!" Henry shouted.

"Oh! That's right," the woman smiled. "Your forehead," she said as she smeared the sunblock on his forehead. "There, on your little cheeks, and on your perfect chin! I think we're done!"

"Mama, you forgot my nose!"

"I did!" She dipped her finger in the sunscreen left in Henry's hand, and dabbed his nose gently, leaving a perfect dot on the top of his nose. "You, Mr. Henry LaMontagne, are the most handsome little man in the world! I am so lucky you are all mine," she said as she rubbed his nose, before pulling him close.

A few second later, Henry wriggled out of her embrace, and showed her his hand.

"I still have some in my hand."

"Why don't you put the rest on my face, so mommy doesn't get sunburned?"

More than happy to oblige, Henry rubbed his hands together before smearing the cream across JJ's face a little roughly.

"All done!" the boy declared as he wiped his hands on his shirt.

"Thanks, baby. Now how about we go meet this new team of yours?"

Henry picked up his sport bag, and the two of them made their way across the soccer field.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey, Henry!" Agent Hotchner greeted the little boy with a warm smile when he saw them approaching. "Hi, JJ."

"Hey, Hotch," the blonde answered, extending her hand to shake her boss', but to her surprised, Hotch pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks again," she said as they parted.

"No problem," Hotch smiled warmly. "So, Henry, your mommy told me you wanted to be part of the team?" Aaron bent down to be at the little blond boy's height. Suddenly feeling a bit shy, Henry partially hid behind his mommy's legs, but nodded in affirmative.

"Well, we're gonna have to find you a team jersey and socks," Hotch said kindly, patting Henry's head. Aaron held out a hand for the little boy to take. It was another side of her boss JJ had never seen before. Right now, he wasn't Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner; he was coach Hotchner, Jack's dad, and possibly JJ's friend.

Glancing at the other kids running around, and kicking soccer balls in the field, Henry looked up at _coach_ Hotchner, and tugged on JJ's arm until she crouched in front of him.

"What if they don't want to be my friends?" Henry whispered loudly in his mother's ear.

Hotch who had heard Henry's anxiety, called out for Jack to join them. The older boy came to meet them, and waved hello to JJ.

"Henry! I'm so glad we are playing in the same team! We're going to win _for sure_," Jack said animatedly.

"See buddy, you already have a friend," JJ reassured her little boy, ruffling his hair. "Now go out there, and show them you are your mommy's boy!" She smiled at him, and pushed him slightly toward Jack who didn't waste any time. He grabbed his friend's hand, and together, they ran toward the field.

"Hey guys!" Jack yelled, "This is my friend Henry, he's in our team now," JJ heard Jack do the presentations.

"He'll be okay," Hotch assured the blonde agent. JJ nodded, and picked up her son's sport bag. She fished out Henry's water bottle, and handed it to Hotch.

"Here, he forgot his water. I'll be sitting on the bleachers," she motioned toward the metallic benches.

"Alright, see you after the game," and with that said, Hotch jogged back to where the boys had gathered to meet the new addition to their team

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

JJ had taken a seat on the bleacher, her elbows resting on her knees, both her hands supporting her chin. As she watched the boys practicing before the game started, her thoughts drifted to the first time she played soccer. She had just turned twelve, the spring of her sister's suicide. Her mother didn't want JJ to stay cooped up alone in her room, forcing her to be a bit out there, away from the tragedy that had hit the Jareau household. It was almost ironic how Henry started to play after his own father died. Closing her eyes to will the tears away, JJ tried to think of the happy memories they shared as a family.

Upon hearing the whistle announcing the beginning of the game, the blonde forced herself back into the present. Henry was there, on the field, a good foot shorter than everyone else, his blond hair floating in the wind. His green jersey, a bit too big for him, was hanging loose around his shoulders. JJ couldn't help but smile. He wasn't as fast as the other boys, but his kicks were strong and precise. She felt her chest swelled up with pride; he was definitely her little boy.

**CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The game ended, and the Lions won four to one, even though they technically weren't keeping scores.

"Mama!" Henry yelled as he was running toward his mother. "Did you see me? I scored a goal! Bam!, right between the goalie's legs!" His whole face was lightened up with a kind of happiness only known to kids.

"Of course I saw, buddy! Mommy was sitting right there cheering for you! You and your friends played really well," JJ congratulated him.

Hotch and Jack joined them as Henry was telling JJ how much fun he had, and how he wanted to come back and play soccer with his new friends, _every_ day, even on school days!

"Agent Jareau, I confirmed that this little guy here is definitely his mommy's boy," Hotch declared jovially, winking at Henry. He dropped the net of soccer balls he was carrying over his shoulder. "You played really well, Henry," he added more seriously.

"Yes, you really did," Jack nodded vigorously. "Daddy, can we go get ice-cream to celebrate Henry's goal?" the older boy asked expectantly. It was sort of a Hotchner tradition; whenever Jack scored a goal – and even when he didn't sometimes – his dad would treat him with an ice-cream.

"Only if Agent Jareau says we can," Hotch agreed.

"Agent Jareau," Jack started with a twinkle in his eyes, "can we all go out to get ice-cream?"

Henry looked up at his mommy.

"Pleeeaase, mama?" Henry pleaded.

"Of course, baby! You know you only have to say ice-cream, and mommy's in!" JJ laughed. "And Jack, you can call me JJ." She smiled and smoothed down some of the older boy's rebellious hair.

"Auntie JJ?" asked Jack. "Like Auntie Penelope?"

"That's fine if that's what you want to call me," JJ acquiesced, looking over at Hotch to make sure he didn't mind. Her boss only smiled at her, and picked back up the equipment he had been carrying.

"Our favourite ice-cream place is just down the road, on your left," Hotch gave JJ the directions.

"Alright, Henry and I will meet you there."

"Um, Auntie JJ?" Jack said uncertainly, trying out the name he had been allowed to call her. Seeming happy about how it sounded, he continued, "Do you think I can ride in the car with you? It's just that Henry and I have _a lot_ to talk about now that he's in the team," Jack finished seriously.

"As long as it's okay with your dad, buddy," JJ said turning to Hotch to see what he thought, both adults clearly struggling not to laugh at Jack's statement.

"Sure, as long as you behave yourself," Hotch granted.

The two boys looked at each other, eyes big with excitement, and without another word, they both sprinted to the car, Henry shrieking happily. JJ started walking toward her SUV, carrying Henry's sport bag, Hotch followed in her step. Half way to her car, she turned around.

"I really appreciate what you did for Henry. He was the happiest little boy in the world," she smiled remembering how ecstatic he had been since she told him he would be playing in a team after all. Aaron noticed that her smile didn't mirror in her eyes like it usually does.

"Just let me know how much I owe for the inscription fee, and the jersey. I can write you a check now."

"You don't owe anything," he replied, reaching out and squeezing her arm comfortingly.

"What? But…"

"Coach perks," he interrupted her. "I can't add him to the player list because he's too young," Hotch explained, "but it doesn't mean I can't send him on the field." He winked at her. "Besides, I'm a FBI agent; I can do what I want."

His joke had the desired effect; JJ laughed. A real clear laugh that brightened her eyes.

"Alright then, Mr. Big Shot! The kids and I will see you at the ice-cream parlor, but I'm buying!"

"Deal," her boss conceded, "see you there."

JJ unlocked the doors, and the boys climbed in the backseat, while the blonde agent sat behind the wheel.

"Who's ready for ice-cream?" she inquired as she backed the SUV out of the parking space.

"Me!" Jack and Henry cried in unison.

* * *

**AN:** This is probably the longest one-shot I have ever written! Please do let me know what you think! It only takes a few moments to leave a review, and they really do make me happy! They are greatly appreciated, and feed my muses!


End file.
